


Waiting to be a hero

by accidentallybroken



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Study, End of Year Writing Challenge, Gen, Original Character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 07:54:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13072494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentallybroken/pseuds/accidentallybroken
Summary: A character study of an original character, Christina. Basically about an unnoticed person that knows she needs to do something, if she ever wants to be something.





	Waiting to be a hero

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, all!  
> It is time for yet another of my experimental posts.   
> This is a character study written for a End of Year Writing Challenge my friend and I are doing with each other in order to inspire us to do more writing.   
> This takes a pretty old character of mine, and I just wrote a little thing about her.   
> I'm not sure how this style works, but I guess I'll see what you people think!  
> Thanks!  
> a.b.

She’s not who you’d look at and see “smart girl”, “pretty”, “cheerleader”, “emo.” She wasn’t the type who you’d look at and see anyone.

You know that kid, the one that spoke only when spoken to, that you vaguely recognize from one of your classes, but you can’t remember her name, Or which class she’s in, or even if she’s in your class? 

They wouldn’t look at her and think, “She’s angry. She’s so angry, and she doesn’t know why, and she doesn’t know what to do about it, and she’s waiting for her story to start, like the princesses in stories she wished would pick up a sword, a pen, a ladder, and save herself.” 

They wouldn’t think, “She used to pretend she was a hero, a princess, a witch, a dragon, any character with the ends drawn up in a bow, because in your head, happening to someone else, problems are easy to solve. “ 

No one would look at Christina and think anything. 

Maybe it was time to make them think. Maybe it was time for her to think, to pick up her sword, to cast her spell. 

It was time to do something. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any comments, questions, or criticism, drop me a comment! I love to hear from you all!


End file.
